Bluff City Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to Bluff City: Flickering neon reflecting off the waves, slot machine ring, boardwalk hustle, booming laughs from the corner spot. '' ''Bluff City: Home of the lucky and their poor families too. A revving engine, the sounding of a harbour bell, a familiar wind, a gunshot round the way, the din of the casino floor, a bad plan misheard, America's favourite fling. '' ''Bluff City: the light of a cigarette, the shape of a body or two, the red and blues of a patrol car and money man, money. They say there's a thousand highways you can take to reach this town, but there ain't no train to Bluff City. '' ''One of them towns where there's a tale behind every hand of cards, a lie for every truth, a side gig for every payday. '' ''How do you start a story like Bluff City? Like this: with a bowling alley, a boxer, and a bird. Bluff City: Season One # A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird (Pt 1) # A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird (Pt 2) # The Cost of Greed (Pt 1) # The Cost of Greed (Pt 2) # There Is No Greater Love (Pt 1) # There Is No Greater Love (Pt 2) # The Eighty Six (Pt 1) # The Eighty Six (Pt 2) # The Grapplers Down at Promenade Arena (Pt 1) # The Grapplers Down at Promenade Arena (Pt 2) # The Grapplers Down at Promenade Arena (Pt 3) # When Justice Is Done (Pt 0) # When Justice Is Done (Pt 1) # When Justice Is Done (Pt 2) # When Justice Is Done (Pt 3) # Messy Business (Pt 1) # Messy Business (Pt 2) # Messy Business (Pt 3) # Messy Business (Pt 4) Bluff City: Season Two # Hard Luck (Pt. 1) # Hard Luck (Pt. 2) # Hard Luck (Pt. 3) # Moving Pictures (Pt. 1) Bluff City: Live at the Table * Live at the Table: December 2017 – Primetime Adventures Show & Character Creation * Live at the Table: March 2018 – Prime Time Adventures * Live at the Table: May 2018 – Dream Askew * Live at the Table: August 2018 – Fiasco! Pt. 1 * Live at the Table: August 2018 – Fiasco! Pt. 2 * Live at the Table Audio – Honey Heist (Released December 2018) * Live at the Table: August 2019 - Primetime Adventures Pt 3 * Live at the Table: October 2019 - Anomaly (Recorded December 3rd 2019, Released December 7th 2019) Systems Used (S1) * Fiasco by Jason Morningstar (A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and a Bird) * Inspectres by Jared Sorensen (The Cost of Greed) * Noirlandia by Evan Rowland (There Is No Greater Love) * Action Movie World by Ian Williams (The Eighty Six) * World Wide Wrestling RPG by Nathan D Paoletta (The Grapplers Down at Promenade Arena) * Masks by Brendan G Conway (When Justice Is Done) * Lacuna by Jared Sorensen (Messy Business) ** Messy Business also uses additional mechanics by TechNoir, by Jeremy Keller Systems Used (S2) * Fiasco by Jason Morningstar (Hard Luck) * Catch the Devil by Sage LaTorra (Moving Pictures) Questions? This page is managed by @battlestarvalk on twitter, please send me a message if you have any questions! Category:Browse